Rest for the Winter
by Pale18
Summary: Quinn watches with pride as Rashel spars, but in a sudden moment, she stops completely. She just wants to rest for now. That's all. Thankfully, he doesn't mind.


_**A.N.) This was inspired by Xion's Theme by Yoko Shimomura, but then my ITunes shuffled, so my flow was slightly disturbed by Motteke! Sailor Fuku by Aya Hirano. Go fig. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**_

_**Disclaimer) I do not own Night World. **_

Rest for the Winter

Quinn had a proud smirk plastered on his face as he watched Rashel, his beloved soulmate, completely overwhelm Morgead in a "friendly" sparring match.

It never was like Rashel and Morgead were evenly powered, but they were both exceptional opponents though. Being such unique warriors in their own way, it was enough to simulate a fair fight. This time, however, it seemed Rashel would prove herself stronger of the two. Morgead had more physical power, but Rashel was putting her superior speed to good use. He would try to bring her down with a heavy fist, but Rashel gracefully twisted around him and slammed her elbow on his upper back.

Jez sat next to Quinn on an audience bench, watching with mortification as Morgead stumbled slightly with the wind knocked out of him. Poor Morgead tried to pound on Rashel again, only to leave himself open enough for her to kick his legs out from under. Jez was even more horrified to see that everyone else in the Training Gym had stopped to eagerly see Morgead's almost evident defeat by the fearsome Cat.

"I-I've never lost to that guy before," Jez mumbled only giving part of her attention to her soulmate getting his ass handed to him.

"Of course you haven't," Quinn replied, still smiling. "But I think Morgead should have noticed by now that direct offense won't work on my Rashel."

Jez winced as she watched Morgead received a kick to the torso. "Oh Morgead… That's always been his main strategy. He's just trying to hold out till Rashel gets exhausted enough for him to land a blow."

"Rashel will have him down before he gets a shot."

If Rashel could pull one off, she'd be laughing manically. Instead, she settled for slowing her pace enough to get Morgead to try attacking her directly again, only so she could mock him by dodging then counter attacked. Out of all vampires she faced, Quinn was the only one to notice that her opponents had to be a bit more clever if they wanted to win.

_Finish him already, Kitty. You and I have much more pleasurable activities to attend to,_ Quinn purred through their link.

Rashel smiled, but didn't even give him a side glance. _Shut up, old perv._

Quinn's smirk grew wider with delight at being acknowledged by his treasure, even if it was so she could insult him. The "old pervert" jokes were, in fact, accepted only from Rashel. No one dare try it; not even the childish Ash Redfern. Being feared had that benefit.

For about ten more minutes, Rashel fought with no trouble. Things were getting easier. This spar was drawing on too long and Morgead was getting frustrated. His attacks were becoming more impulsive and sloppy.

Quinn hummed at the enjoyment of seeing Jez pulling her own hair. Her soulmate was definitely going to lose at this point. Rashel was blocking one of Morgead's combinations without even trying. The rest of audience was already starting to disperse, predicting the same outcome as Quinn.

But then something changed in Rashel, as quickly as flipping a switch. Quinn recognized that her burning emerald eyes had changed to a softer grass color.

She was shocked. She actually looked _surprised_ to be in a match at that moment.

Something was very wrong with her, though Quinn didn't stand fast enough to end the fight.

That split second where she changed, Morgead finally landed his fist to her torso. It pissed Quinn off so much, because he could see that she could have blocked him but _chose_ not to, like she was actually _refusing_ to fight. The biker's massive strength was enough to make The Cat collapse to the blue training mat, gasping for breath.

Quinn was instantly at Rashel's side. One hand propped the girl up carefully, while the other was roaming her torso to check for any broken ribs. He found none, and she was still conscious enough to try pushing him away from her.

She had been reckless, and it was his job to step in and keep her from making any more stupid decisions. If she must, she could look at his overprotective nature as a punishment for purposely letting herself get hit by someone whose strength could kill her. Quinn pulled her back a little tighter.

_Let me stand. I'm fine, Quinn._

_What happened?_ His voice was demanding, concerned though.

"Nothing," she vocalized so Jez and Morgead could stop staring at the "poor injured mortal girl".

Quinn let Rashel get up, but kept his arms around her for support. She didn't look too happy to be coddled like a damn child. Especially by him. He should have been the one person who knew best that she was strong enough to handle herself after all.

"It was a good match, Morgead. Thanks," Rashel said with honorable authority. Quinn could tell her opponent was obviously feeling a little guilty about using so much strength against her.

She shoved Quinn away before hurrying to leave the room.

Quinn, the overprotective man that he was, followed her even though it became clear that she wanted to be alone. Something was definitely wrong with her, so she didn't _get_ to make decisions on what was best for herself. He knew perfectly well how to take care of her (though he never let her know he thought that). From the route of hallways she was taking, it was obvious that she was heading toward their room. Fine with him. She needed rest. However…

"Why didn't you dodge him?" he asked eyeing her back.

She didn't answer him, or even look at him. When the finally made it to the room, he made sure to lock the door so she wouldn't have an easy escape route. He tried to reach her through their soulmate connection, but she blocked him. It hurt, but that wouldn't stop him.

"I'm tired," she forced, as she took off her weapons and boots.

He watched her every second and just wanted hold her, and be with her. That became difficult at these times where the The Cat's lone wolf disorder would resurface to make her completely forget that her soulmate was there for her.

"Rashel, what's the matter?" was all he said, but the passion behind his horsed voice was so thick with despair from her purposely trying to shun him.

But she wasn't trying to shun him. She stomped to the bed and clawed the covers off her side, before turning back to man who stood still in front of the door. "Exactly, what I said! I'm tired! I'm sick of fighting right now, so I want to rest! That's all…"

By the end of that rant, she sounded just as she said. Tired.

Quinn could tell admitting this was nothing less than humiliating, considering she had been in the _middle_ of an easily claimable spar when she decided to stop. But then… did she really _decide_ that? She was someone who had been fighting nonstop for thirteen years. Over a decade a fighting, and that was all she'd ever done or probably would do. Perhaps she didn't really realize it till then. Was it just a stroke of recognition that the same thing could be boring? Trapping even?

He felt bad that she was trying to reach out to him, asking for help, but he took so long to notice.

"Just let me rest for a little while, Quinn," she said almost pleading. "Just leave me alo—ah!"

Rashel had been so wrapped up in her own self-loathing, Quinn was able to rush over and use his heavy hands to push her to their bed. By the time she had registered where she was she wondered whether that idiot vampire would dare to try anything when it was obvious she wasn't interested.

He did lay beside her, but all he did was bind his arms around her and close any distance there ever was. It was clear he was only cuddling (which one could safely say never happened with this couple, no matter how many times Quinn tried) so Rashel allowed herself to relax and enjoy the comfort.

_You understand. Thank you,_ she thought through their link that was quickly becoming stronger into that wonderful state of togetherness that only a few of lucky people were able to experience. In the outside world, she sighed to release a swelling pressure in her chest.

Quinn decided not hold back anymore and gave her one soft, passionate kiss. _No need to. It's my pleasure to make you happy._

_Well,_ she started feeling as if that anxiety from before this connection never existed. _What can I do to repay you? You know I hate owing favors._

Something about Quinn's aura became thicker—and brighter. Like happy bright. He was getting excited, to Rashel's fear. _You can not complain or shove me when I try to safeguard you anymore!_

_You're not safeguarding me! You're being possessive!_

For the first time in a long while, Rashel had the time to be what it was that made her Rashel. She didn't have to train or fight, there wasn't any surprising mysteries surrounding her origin, and there especially wasn't any need to lie or pretend to be something she wasn't for the person with her.

They talked and teased each other. Sometimes Quinn got too handsie but she would just threaten to end the cuddling and he'd grow more self-control. To her surprise, Quinn talked the most, refusing to let there be any silence between them. It was interesting, seeing that he had nearly four hundred years of knowledge to share with her. He didn't really talk about what he _did_, because that would kill the romance with angst stuff, but he talked about whacky things he'd seen. (And then he'd get handsie again when she was distracted laughing.)

Who knew how long they'd been there when Rashel finally felt too dizzy to keep her eyes open. But she couldn't sleep now. She just wanted to rest, which was different from sleeping. Sleeping meant that this connection would be dimmed, if not cut. She was _resting_ when she was relaxing with her soulmate, the man who loved, wanted, and understood her. She wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her, so she couldn't sleep. She needed to stay with him.

_You'll still be with me, Kitty. I'm going to be right here, watching your back, ready to protect you since you're taking a break from fighting. Okay? Now sleep,_ he commanded softly, leaning his forehead to hers. _You promised not to complain,_ he reminded.

It was a peaceful sleep, she concluded, as she let his love sweep the world out from under her. Her dreams were pleasingly filled by Quinn's whispers through the link while she floated in refreshing, cool mist.

She was truly grateful.

* * *

_**A.N.) Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **__**Have a good day, Everybody! And thanks to those who review!**_

_**Also, I have a little problem that I need some help with. To shorten it, I have several one-shots that I have been unable to finish because of a tiny weakness that is really screwing me over. I. Cannot. Write. Fluff. For the life of me! It's terrible. So many chapters and one-shots I never finished, because once things are supposed to be like—Snuggle fluffy—I freeze! **_

_**So… (twiddling my fingers nervously) Does anyone have any tips or advise. I'd really appreciate it.**_


End file.
